Towa
|-|Base= |-|Darkness Towa= |-|Demon Goddess= |-|Second Version Demon Goddess= Summary Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Towa Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 4; Able to resurrect herself), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption, Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Possible Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (In Xenoverse 2), Time Travel, Black Hole Creation, Resurrection. Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fusionism, Transformation (By combing Demon God power with a target's kiri, Towa can force them to undergo a dark evolution), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption and Memory Erasure (Heroes Towa) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Superior to non-canon Frieza) | Multiverse level (Capable of contending with the Future Warrior after they defeated Time Breaker Bardock. Also managed to help fight against Mira) | Multiverse level (Easily deflected a combined Kamehameha from Xeno Goku can fight [[Demigra]] and Super Saiyan God Beat, and forced Vegeta and Future Trunks to fuse into Vegeks to combat her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, during which he traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with the Future Warrior and Mira) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Superior to Namek Saga Frieza) | Multiverse level (Capable of surviving attacks from both the Future Warrior and Mira) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Towa's Spear Staff (A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic, to attack enemies, and perform other techniques) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Constructed Mira by blending together the DNA of various species and fighters in the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Towa is strong enough that when Future Trunks fights her off-screen, she was able to escape from him. * Created Mira. * Controlled Super Perfect Cell via dark magic. * Could create a portal to the Crack of Time Key: Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 | Heroes Note: Towa is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Portal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2